Helping for a relashionship
by TessB114
Summary: Austin help his brother, Dallas and Ally help her friend Daphne to show their feelings to another. More they advance, more they realize that it is the same situation between both of them and they are in love ... Auslly during the whole history!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Hey guys! This is my first FanFiction so don't be too rude with me :) but tell me what you think about it!**

**Hope you'll enjoy :)**

**Love you xxxxx**

**P.S.: I do not own Austin&Ally**

_Ally was working in the Sonic Boom, her dad's shop when her best friend guy, Austin Moon, the internet sensation, comes in. He was wearing blue ripped jeans and a new Hollister red shirt, some collars and his hair were messy, but in a good way._

_Ally was staring at him with wide opened eyes but quickly turn when he saw her._

_(He comes to the counter)_

Austin: Hey Alls! Why were you staring at me? Did I have something in the face?

Ally: No, no Austin. I was just thinking about something and I didn't notice you come in...

Austin: You're lying Ally, you know I can read in you like you were an open book!

Ally: Whaaaat? I'm not lying! _(she laugh nervously)_

Austin: Oh please Alls... _(he smiles)_

Ally: Trust me!

Austin: Yeah, sure... Whatever, do you want to go write a song?

Ally: Okay, if you want, let's go up!

_(they both get up to the practice room and thought of some new catchy lyrics when suddenly Dallas* comes in)_

Dallas: Austin! Austin! I need your help about someone!

Austin: What happened?

Dallas: Sorry Ally, its private.

_(Austin looked at her, she smiled and agree before going out of the room)_

Austin: _(Oh God! Dallas! I was so closed to Ally, why did you have to come now? Wait... Why did I care**?)_ What do you want and what's the matter?

Dallas: I need some help with... umh... you know... girls...

Austin: Really? Who it is? How old is she? How did you met her? Did she has friends I know?

Dallas: Wow! Calm down buddy! First, yes, then her name is Daphne, she is 14, like me, and she helps her uncle in his book store, and finally yes, she's a friend of Ally from her cloud watching, reading books club.

Austin: Cool! Okay, what do you want to know?

Dallas: How can show I like her?

Austin: First, you have to make her laugh, smile and be a close friend by making jokes, tickling her, spending time with her and doing things she like to do.

Dallas: Can you be more specific?

Austin: Sure. For example, me and Ally are best friends. I know she loves pickles or cute things like flowers, Teddy bears, picnics or movies in the park. I also can make her laugh and smile and feel better when she's sad or whatever, I collide to make everything work between us. I know all about her and she knows all about me. She is perfect and... yeah, you have to help the girl you like overcoming with her frights...

Dallas: STOP! Austin, please breath! And wait... I didn't know you liked, like **a lot** Ally!

Austin: Whaaaat? I don't like Ally! I mean, yes, but not in that way ! She's just... extraordinary.

Dallas: I'm not good about love, couples, and everything but I can recognize that you're madly falling for her!

Austin: I'm not! Dallas shut up!

Dallas: _(laughing like crazy)_ Okay, okay! Sorry!

Austin: Whatever, can we go back to **your **flirt?

Dallas: Yeah sure... so where were we? Oh yes, being attentive to the girl you like...

Austin: Yes...! Well, thank you because now I forgot what I was about to say, **STUPID**.

Dallas: Hey! I'm sorry, I'm not the one who likes All-..._(she enters)_

Austin: Shhhh! I mean... umh... albinos animals, yes, I like albinos animals! _(he smiles at her nervously)_

Ally: Okayyyy... I don't know what just happened but... umh, Austin I have to go to my readers book club and Daphne is waiting downstairs for me sooo...

Dallas: DAPHNE?!

Ally: Umh, yes. You know her? _(he looks dreamily)_ Oh! I understand, you have a crush on her! YAY!

Dallas: Whaaaat? No I'm not, or maybe a bit, okay I am, but **DON'T TELL HER!**

Ally: Okay! _(puts her hands up in surrender) _I'm not, calm down. _(she giggles)_

Austin: **DALLAS! **Stop **SHOUTING **at Ally!

Ally: It's okay Austin...

Austin: No it's not, he don't have to talk to you in that way!

Dallas: Calm down bro'. I'm sorry Ally.

Austin: Better

Ally: No prob' Dallas, _(she smiles)_ and Austin what happened to you? Have you been bitten by a fierce animal? _(she laugh)_

Austin: Ha, ha, ha Ally. Pretty funny. _(being in a sarcastic mood)_

Ally: Okayy. Well I'm going _(hugs him). _Bye and see you later _(she smiles)_. Oh and remember, you have to be at my place at 3 p.m. Please, don't forget, I need to show you something Austin.

Austin: No worries Alls, I'll be there! _(both smiles)_

Dallas: Guys, I'm going to say "Hi" to Daphne! See you Austin, Ally.

Austin: See you!

Ally: I'm going too, bye.

_(Austin kiss Ally on the cheek before she leaves. She first look up at him surprised but then gave him one too before go out)_

Ally: Bye!

***Here Dallas is Austin's little brother ;)**

****Yes Austin... Why did you care? :D**

**Sooo? What did you think? Have you loved it? Like it? Hate it? Be honest without being rude please :) No worries I'll be uploading soon if you liked it!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love you guys 3 3**

**xxxxxxxxx**

**-TessB114**


	2. Chapter 2

_(After the reading club)_

Daphne: That was great! I really enjoy Romeo & Juliet* by Shakespeare.

Ally: Me too! I love it!

Daphne: Umh... Ally... You're Austin's best friend, so you kinda know about his brother, Dallas?

Ally: Yes, why?

Daphne: I might have a crush on him... I think...

Ally: Really?!

Daphne: Yes I think so... But, don't tell anyone please! And by the way, why are you so happy about that anyway? Do you know something? _(smile suspiciously)_

Ally: No no! _(giggle)_ Umh... Need to go talk to Austin about... a new song...

Daphne: Okay... See you! I need to go to my uncle's book store thought... oh and if you see Dallas, can you tell him we need to continue our story please?

Ally: Okay no prob' _(smiles)_ I call you later!

Daphne: Okay bye!

_(Both go in their own ways - Back to Sonic Boom)_

Austin: ALLY! Where were you?! You were supposed to be here an hour ago and I call you but you never reply! I was so worried!_ (run up to her with a worried look and hug her tightly)_

Ally: WHOAH! Calm down Austin! I'm okay! The club meeting ends later than normally and I talk with Daphne...

Austin: You could at least call me! I was so worried about you! I was just about to call everyone from your club if they knew where you were!

Ally: Shhh... Austin, calm down... I'm okay. _(she tells hugging him)_ Next time I'll text you, I promise.

Austin: Okay, thanks. _(smiles to her)_

Ally: But why were you so worried about me?

Austin: Really?! _(looks surprised)_ Because I care about you Alls and if anything would happened to you, like you being hurt or something, that person will suffer for what he has done!

Ally: Awwww! Thank you Austin! _(jump into his arms and hug him and kiss his cheek)_ That's the sweetest thing anyone has told me! _(pull apart and they both look in each others eyes_) I'm really lucky to have you!

Austin: No, I **AM** lucky to have **YOU! **You're awesome Ally!

Ally: Thanks, you're awesome too! _(smiles)_

Austin: _(smiles back)_ Do you wan to work on the song for Jimmy's Carnaval Party?

Ally: Sure! Let's go up! Besides, I need to talk with you about the Dallas & Daphne thing _(smirks)_

Austin: Cool! Let's go! _(smirks back)_ Oh and Alls, before you go to your club, you remind me to be at your place at 3 p.m. because you needed to show me something really important I think and till you weren't I just come here...

Ally: Oh yes... How about we work on the song and then we both go to my house. If you want then, we can do a movie night and you'll sleep at mine _(smile)_.

Austin: Sounds great! I'll just call my mom to ask her and we'll need to go to mine just for me to take some things...

Ally: Sure, let's just go up right now to write an amazing song for **_Mister Pop-star_**!

_(Austin takes Ally's hand and lead her upstairs_ - _At the same time, at Daphne's uncle's bookstore)_

Dallas: I've got your text Daphne! Let's work on the story at the food court if you want. _(smirks)_ I'm just really hungry! _(laugh) _

Daphne: If you want but can you wait 10 min till my half-hour break?

Dallas: No prob'! I'll help you with some customers if you want.

Daphne: Thank you. _(turn back to a customer)_

_(During the whole time, Dallas keep staring at Daphne and thinking a way to ask her out as a date at Jimmy's party)_

Dallas: I can ask Austin!

Daphne: _(come up to him)_ What do you want to ask him? _(smiles)_

Dallas: Umh... nothing... Just about some work I need to do and... I can't find the answers...

Daphne: Okay. Let's go now, I'm done for half an hour _(smiles)_

Dallas: Okay!

_(At the food court: Austin & Ally decide to go take a break and eat something so they went to the food court, talking about Daphne, Dallas, both and how they are going to help them with their feelings)_

Austin: I can talk to Dallas to ask Daphne out for the Jimmy's Party on Saturday.

Ally: Why not... I'm not going so...

Austin: Why not?!

Ally: Since we must have a date to be their and I don't, I'm not going. _(smiles sadly)_

Austin: _(What?! Ally is not going because she don't have a date? I thought she had one since like a week ago! She totally have to come! I need her to be here for me or I'm gonna mess up all my performance! I know that Dallas was right... I might have a crush on Ally but she only sees me as a friend so I just need to forgot about those feelings) _Ally, I thought you had a date since a week ago!

Ally: No, I don't _(frowns)_ but no worries, it's not important because you are going to do an amazing performance, as always, have fun with Trish, Dez and your date... _(smiles a bit)_ But whatever, how do you think Dallas should ask Daphne out?

Austin: Umh... _(confused about what she just said and her look when she says "your date")_ Yes... Well he can start talking about the party and if she has a date, then give her what she likes the most, just to have all the chances in his side, and if she don't have a date he ask her in a **"gentleman way".**

Ally: Pretty good Austin! It's like you have already tried what you just said... Have you?

Austin: Umh, not really... I just kind of am in the same situation as Dallas and I just think about that but I don't think **I AM **gonna try... I'm so afraid that girl would freak out, say no, and go away...

Ally: _(feels sad about him liking someone)(Wait! Why I am sad?) _I think you should ask her and see what happens then... You're amazing Austin and no one girl would say no to _**THE**_ Austin Monica Moon who's a sweetheart, funny, cool, awesome dancer, singer** and so much more that do the entire list would take too much time! Don't be afraid!

Austin: Thanks Alls! (smiles) but this girl is really complicate... Even if she is clumsy and love following the rules, she's also the prettiest, kindest, awesomest, I don't even know if this world exist but if it is she is! I really like her for all her qualities and defects! (smiles wide thinking about Ally)

Ally: I'm really you had found your true love... (feels really sad and now guess why: she like Austin, her best friend, overnight sensation singer. But it's now too late because his heart is already taken by another girl) Umh... about Daphne and Dallas, how can I help them?

Austin: Yeah umh... You an tell her... I don't know, you're the girl! Umh... how about you tell her about some similar situation you had or have and tell her that you take the risk or you're going to take it for him even if you didn't want to ruin everything between you two...

Ally: Actually, it's true... We are really REALLY close friends but he's already in love with another... We might be hugging or whatever everytime, I'm not his girl's type...

Austin: Ally, you are every guy's dream! You are all the type! Even if you're kind of clumsy, I have to admit... you're PERFECT! Don't be afraid, as you told me, and be strong to show him what you really feel! (said sadly) Did I know that lucky guy? Can you tell me who is it? (smiles a bit hopefully)

Ally: First, thank you so much for everything you just said but I don't think so... Then, yes you know him really well and finally, no you can't... Sorry...

Austin: Mmmhh... Okay but I'll try to guess! (pull his tongue out)

Ally: Hahaha! Austin you're such a child! Whatever here are Dallas & Daphne at a table next to the food court. Let's go up to them!

Austin: Okay, let's go. (smiles)

* * *

***I do not own Romeo & Juliet**

**** That reminds us on the episode "Girl friend & Girlfriend" of Austin & Ally**

**A/N: Guys I'm so so sorry for taking so long to upload a new chapter! I just lost inspiration and can't find how to continue the story! Besides I also had a LOT of work from school and I couldn't deal with everything...**

**Thanks for the reviews! It means a lot since it's my first FanFic'!**

**Love you all and sorry for any mistakes (I'm french so don't be too dificult about that =) )**

**Tell me in reviews if you like it, hate it( without being rude please =S) and if I should go on with the story or just stop their... **

**Thanks again and by the way I still don't own Austin & Ally, Romeo & Juliet(like I've already said) or the sentence of Gf & GF =) but Daphne it's all mine :) **

**Love3**

**xxxx-TessB ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Austin & Ally go up and came to Dallas & Daphne who just sit in a table at the food court._

Ally: Hey guys! What's up? Can we join you?

Daphne: Hey! Yeah sure! We were just talking about you!

Austin: Really? And what about? _(ask curiously)_

Dallas: Just that you look really cute together and you would make a cute couple!

Ally: Okaaaay... Umh, we are just friends so just forget about that guys.

Austin: Yes, only friends _(feels a bit depressed because she don't like him in the same way he likes her)_

Ally: Yeah..._ (same feeling as Austin)_

Dallas: Whatever you said, I'm sure you'll end up together!

Daphne: I totally agree with Dallas, I'm sure you're meant to be guys!

Ally: Whaaaaat! Umh guys wake up from your little daydream and let's talk about something else...

Austin: Stop always thinking about Ally and I being together, we are best friends and that's it. Even if I wanted that to happened _(said as a whisper so nobody hear it)_

Dallas: Whatever you say guys... So how are you both going?

Ally: Fine and you? _(giggle)_

Daphne: Cool...

Austin: Umh... Dallas can I talk to you for a minute please?

Dallas: Yes sure. _(smiles and walk away with Austin, keeping an eye on Daphne just in case)_ So, what you want to talk about?

Austin: Yes, first of all I have an idea for you and Daphne, and second IthinkIhaveacrushonAlly _(tell it really fast)_

Dallas: Cool what is it? and WHAT?! Talk slowly!

Austin: Ally and I are are gonna talk about Jimmy's party, and then you have to ask if she has a date, if she don't, then ask her in a gentleman way? And I said that I think I do have a crush on Ally...

Dallas: I knew it! Are you going to ask her out for Jimmy's party?

Austin: I don't know... I really want to but I'm just afraid she would freak out and say no...

Dallas: Try! You'll never know! And I'm pretty sure she likes you too anyway... Take the advises you gave me for your own self too.

Austin: You're right. Both of our situations are quite similar so maybe if you have your chances by Daphne saying yes, then I will ask Ally...

Dallas: YES! Okay let's go back to the girls and put our plan in action _(smiles wide as he looks at Daphne and she was already looking)_

Austin: (look over Ally and saw she was also looking so he smirked at her which made her blush) Come on Dallas.

_At the same time the boys were away:_

Ally: So... How is it going between Dallas and you since last time we talked?

Daphne: Nothing much... Ally are you sure you don't have a crush on Austin? I'm sure he has one on you but I'm not sure if you do too... And I think both of our situations are similar; Dallas and I, Austin and you... Don't you think so?

Ally: Yeah it's kind of similar but Austin don't like me as you said, he has a crush on a beauty, clumsy and funny girl and except of clumsy, I'm neither of that! But, it doesn't matter, he already asked someone to date for Jimmy's party, and no one asked me so I'm not going. _(frowns)_

Daphne: I'm sorry Ally, but I didn't heard anybody talking about Austin having a date... and Ally, You are that pretty, funny, clumsy girl! HE HAS CRUSH ON YOU!

Ally: HUSH! _(look at the boys wishing they haven't heard but they are already looking so she just smile and turn back to Daphne)_ Daphne! They heard it! But besides, I don't think he does but no worries, let's talk about your love story...

Daphne: Sorry... Umh, Yes, do you know something? What should I do?

Ally: Okay, maybe you should give him some clues about you liking him... _(smiles)_

Daphne: Like what? Explain.

Ally: Like, go to him and hug him, tell him that he's an amazing friend, try to find what are the things he likes the most and then buy it for him.

Daphne: Okay, why not. But Ally, I think you should use the advises you give me for yourself... You two will made a really cute couple!

Ally: Maybe... if it works for Dallas & you, I promise I'll try. Oh, hush, they are coming back here, act normal!

The boys come back and they are looking at each other's girl.

Austin: _(Comes to ally and places his arm around her shoulders)_ Who has a crush on my Ally-gator?

Ally: Umh... No one! _(smile uncomfortably) _

Austin: Okaaaay... What were you talking about?

Ally: Nothing important! I can ask you the same thing. _(look straight into Austin hazel-nuts, brown eyes as he was also staring at hers) (start to blush)_

Austin: _(feels his cheeks turning hotter by the look of Ally so turned his head but notices that Ally also bushed so he couldn't avoid the feeling_) Umh... N-n-nothing important, boys stories, you know...

Dallas: Okay... Calm down lovely birds! Whatever, are you going guys to Jimmy's party? I've seen Kira and her dad yesterday and they told me that it's gonna be full of celebrities like Bruno Mars, One Direction, Pink, R5 and tones more...

Ally: I can't, I don't have any date...

Daphne: Why don't you do with Austin? As friends, if you want...

Ally: _(send her a sever look)_ Duh... No, Austin already have a date.

Austin: Actually, I don't... And I was wondering if you wanted to come with me _(says shyly)_. Oh and I got you that _(take a basket full of pickles from under the table)_. All for you!

Ally: PICKLES! _(Jump into Austin's arms and hug him really tightly)_ Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You're the best guy in the ever! _(Everyone is watching them in an "awww" mood and Austin is first shocked but then hug her back and kiss her forehead as he smile wide)_.

Dallas & Daphne: Awww!

Daphne: You're so cute together!

Austin: _(ignores the comment)_ Sooo, would you like to go with me at Jimmy's party? Only as friends, _(whispers)_ if you want.

Ally: It'll be a pleasure to come with you at Jimmy's party! _(smiles, hugs him and kiss his cheek)_. But we need to go buy a costume which match together! _(smiles and looks at him in the eyes)_

Austin: Thank you! And yes sure! _(smiles, hugs back and kisses her cheek)_. Tomorrow in the morning after the sleepover is that good?

Ally: Perfect! And you guys, Are you both going to the party?

Dallas: Maybe... I don't have a date yet... _(looks at Daphne)_ Have you?

Daphne: Nope...

Dallas: So... umh... first of all I need to give you that _(gave her a pocket of corns) _

Daphne: YAY! Corns! _(hugs Dallas)_ Thank you! _(starts to eat them)_ And what's the second point?

Dallas: Yes... Umh... _(looks at Austin and he mouth "Go on")_ I-i-i-if y-y-you want-ted to come a-a-at thepartywithme? _(last part really fast)_

Daphne: What? Sorry Dallas, but can you repeat please but slower?

Dallas: I was asking you if you wanted to come at Jimmy's party with me... as a-a-a-a-a date? _(start to blush so looked over his feet)_

Daphne: YES! Umh... I mean...yes, sure I'll be really happy to be your date! _(smiles as Dallas look up)_

Dallas: Thank you! _(kiss her cheek)_ And would you also like to be my girlfriend? _(smiles hopefully) _

Daphne: Yes, I'll be really pleasured to be your girlfriend! _(smiles; hug him and kiss him in the cheek)_

Dallas: So another thank you! _(smiles)_ How about we go buy our costumes? We have 15 minutes left until your lunch pause ends.

Daphne: Yes sure! _(to Austin and Ally)_ Thank you so much guys! _(in Ally's ear)_ You see, I told you Austin has a crush on you! _(winks at her)_

Austin & Ally: You're welcome!

Ally: _(to Daphne)_ .Ha... Maybe... _(glares at her)_

_(Dallas & Daphne walks apart hand in hand and smiling to each other)_

Austin: Sooo... We did a great job _(smile)_

Ally: Yes, I'm glad! Oh and thank you for inviting me, you weren't forced at all! _(smiles)_

Austin: I was: You're my best friend and you couldn't have not come to my performance. If you weren't I would have done a horrible performance! And I also wanted to ask you to come with me...

Ally: That's so sweet!

Austin: Anything for my Ally-gator! _(smiles and side-hug)_ Let's go to your house to show me what you wanted to and watch some romantic movie! _(take her hand and lead her to his yellow/red car)_

Ally: Romantic? Why?

Austin: I wanted too and I know you love "The Notebook"!

Ally: Hahaha! Thank you! But you don't to say that, you can just tell me that you wanted to watch one because you LOVE romantic movies! _(laugh and smiles at him)_ But that's sweet to think about me _(smiles)_

Austin: That's perfectly normal! _(smiles back and they both climb into the car)_

* * *

**End Chapter 3!**

**Hope you like it guys and don't forget to review!**

**I'm so sorry for again taking so long but I have oral and written exams so I can't have time to write... The next chapter will be on maybe next week, I'll try!**

**I don't own: Austin&Ally, Dallas, Kira, Jimmy or The Notebook but Daphne is my creation :)**

**Love! -TessB xxx**

**P.S: In chapter 4 more romance ;D**


End file.
